It is conventionally known that a head-up display device projects a display image onto a vehicle windshield and thereby makes a virtual image of the display image visible from a predetermined visual region. As one type of such a device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a scanning beam head-up display device including a micro lens array having many small lenses and a beam generator to generate a laser beam that is irradiated to the micro lens array and draws a display image.